Fated For Her
by Singing Tranquility
Summary: I truly loved him since young, but we just weren't made for each other. A NaLu fanfic in Lisanna's POV.
1. Lisanna

**I kind of wrote this on the spot, so your thoughts on this plot would really be appreciated.**

 **Note: This is a NaLu fanfiction and the story is in Lisanna's POV.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When I first saw him, I knew it was love at first sight.

Everything about him seemed to enchant me. His cherry-blossom coloured hair, the bright grin he always wore, his cute, loud voice, and even the scarf he got from Igneel- e _verything._

When I first started talking to him, I noticed his outgoing personality. He was brave and stronger than normal mages at his age, with a kind and loving soul.

We eventually got closer and closer, until the day I was sent to Edolas, the alternate dimension of Earthland. I was glad that Natsu Dragion looked exactly like Natsu Dragneel, but I felt a little heartbroken- he and Lucy were obviously meant for each other.

But then again, that was Edolas, not Earthland. I wondered how Earthland- Lucy was like. I thought she would be the type who would be scared by anything and wasn't all that strong, but my assumptions were wrong.

When they somehow came to Edolas, I was astonished. They became bestfriends and she had only joined a few months ago. She fit into Fairy Tail perfectly and blended in fast. Their teamwork was one of a kind, too. It was as if they could read each other's minds and together, almost nothing was impossible.

I couldn't suppress my feelings of jealousy.

* * *

Whenever he laughed, I would smile.

Whenever he was in in agony, I would sob.

Now, he had Lucy who was always there for him, like how he was always there for her as well.

I thought she had replaced me, but I was wrong. She was a person on her own, someone who was meant to _be there_.

I loved him dearly, but we weren't meant for each other _\- I had to accept that, no matter the pain._ All I can do now is to let my feelings slowly be washed away and support them.

There was no other way.

"Lucy, always stay by Natsu's side."

* * *

 **Well, that was pretty short, but FEAR NOT- THIS IS NOT THE END!**

 **Next chapter: Natsu**


	2. Natsu

**This chapter is in Natsu's POV.**

* * *

When I first stepped foot onto the grounds of Fairy Tail, I was amazed by how friendly everyone were. Gramps had found me in the forest where Igneel had raised me and disappeared, and being the person was, he invited me to his guild so that I would have a home- a family.

I noticed a white haired girl who looked like she was the same age as me. She ran towards me, introducing herself as "Lisanna Strauss" and welcomed me warmly.

It felt warm.

* * *

Soon, I found what I thought was a dragon egg. Lisanna helped me take care of it, and at some point, she mentioned about wanting to get married and becoming my wife in the future.

In all honesty, I loved her, but I didn't see her in the same way she saw me. I didn't dare to break her heart, so I just looked surprised and kept quiet.

A few years later, when she went to Edolas and everyone thought that she had died, I regretted my descision, and the guilt kept haunting me, until I met Lucy.

* * *

Lucy was clad in simple clothes that fitted her perfectly, wearing a cute little side-pony tail. Her hair swayed in the wind, and the soft jiggling of her celestial keys were like background music that increased her charm.

She was beautiful.

I couldn't help but approach her- I was mesmerised. When she treated me to a full-course meal, she was like an angel sent to me from the heavens. Everything about her was fascinating, like her reactions and her facial expressions- but her face of dispair was one of the things I hated most.

* * *

I remember when she was so excited after getting her guild mark. Her happiness was so cute.

Not long after, she said that she wanted to go on a mission so that she could pay her rent. While Mira explained how partners or teams in guilds worked, I overheard Romeo's conversation with Gramps. Deciding that I would search for Macao, I brought Lucy along with me so that she could get a gist of how missions were like.

That experience was memorable- after all, it was with Lucy.

* * *

When we saw Lisanna again in Edolas, I was so overjoyed that I cried. However, even after she ran out of the guild doors, I didn't feel as sad as I thought I was.

I realised that my feelings for her had remained the same, but at the same time, I noticed what I felt when I was with Lucy was definitely different.

Lucy's smile caused butterflies in my stomach, and I knew that what I felt for her was unmistakable- it was...

... Love.

* * *

 **So... the story is practically based on Lisanna's, ahem, unrequited love.**

 ***I DON'T HATE LISANNA!***

 **Next chapter: Mirajane.**


End file.
